lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.07 Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham/Transkription
---- Episode 7 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender ---- Akt 1 [Ein dunkler Büroraum. Die Tür öffnet sich. Die Person schaut sich im Raum um: Schreibtische und Regale mit Büchern und Aktenmappen, außerdem ein kleiner Bärenschädel. Der Raum wird nur von Mondlicht erhellt. Man erkennt die Person als den Mann, der Jack am Flughafen vor dem Abflug von Flug 316 angesprochen hatte. Er schaltet eine Schreibtischlampe ein. Auf einem Schreibtisch, zwischen Laborfläschchen, anatomischen Zeichnungen und vielen Büchern findet er eine große Taschenlampe, und schaltet sie ein. Er blättert ein paar Zeitschriften durch, findet ein Life-Magazine vom 16. April 1954. Darauf sieht man das Bild einer blasen-artigen Wasserstoffbomben-Explosion, darunter steht "THE AWSOME FIREBALL". Der Mann sieht einen großen Aktenschrank, bricht ihn auf und holt eine Aktenmappe heraus. Er öffnet den Ordner, kniet sich auf den Boden und schaut sich den Inhalt an; er findet die Karte, die von Daniel und Charlotte benutzt wurde um den "Sturm" zu finden. Zusätzlich wurden einige bereiche mit "Unknown" markiert, außerdem sind Hieroglyphen darauf zu sehen. Auf einem weiteren Blatt sieht er viele kleine Kreise, durch Linien verbunden. Auf dem Blatt sind verschiedene Begriffe zu lesen: "EVENT A", "EVENT B", "SPACE-TIME", "REAL TIME", "IMAGINARY SPACE", "IMAGINARY TIME". Dies ist eine Seite aus Daniels Tagebuch. Während er die Akte durchsieht, entdeckt er unter dem Schreibtisch ein geladenes Gewehr. Er steckt es in seine Tasche.] ILANA: Caesar. Tür wird knarrend von der Frau geschlossen, die Sayid mit Handschellen in das Flugzeug gebracht hat. CAESAR: Ilana. Was ist denn? ILANA: Hast du was gefunden? CAESAR: Nein. Nichts interresantes. ILANA: Und was hast du dann grade versteckt? CAESAR: ...Oh. holt die Taschenlampe aus seiner Tasche, schaltet sie ein und leutet Ilana in die Augen. Er wirft ihr die Lampe, sie fängt sie auf. CAESAR: Wenn du willst, kannst du sie haben. ILANA: Wir haben jemanden entdeckt - ein Mann. CAESAR: Was? ILANA: Roxanne war ein Stück Richtung Süden gegangen, da stand er einfach im Wasser. Er trägt einen Anzug. ---- später gehen Ilana und Caesar zusammen durch den nächtlichen Dschungel, vorbei am Wrack des notgelandeten Flug 316. CAESAR: Niemand erkennt ihn wieder? ILANA: Nein. Wer es auch ist, er kam nicht mit uns. CAESAR: Und woher wissen wir, dass er nicht einer von den Verschwundenen ist? ILANA: Ist er nicht. CAESAR: Wie kannst du so sichr sein? ILANA: Weil er nicht im Flugzeug war. CAESAR: Und was will dieser Mann uns sagen. ILANA: Frag ihn doch selbst. ---- und Ilana kommen am Strand an, wo einige Menschen um ein Lagerfeuer herum sitzen. Gepäck ist überall am Strand verteilt. Caesar kniet sich vor einem Mann in den Sand, der in eine Decke eingewickelt ist. CAESAR: Hallo. MANN: Hallo. CAESAR: Mein Name ist Caesar. Wie heißen Sie? Mann nimmt die Decke weg, man erkennt sein Gesicht. Es ist Locke. LOCKE: Ich bin John Locke. Akt 2 [Locke steht alleine am Strand. Die Wellen spülen über seine nackten Füße. Er schaut über den Ozean zu einer Insel - der Insel.] ILANA: Guten Morgen. tritt auf, ebenfalls Barfuß LOCKE: Hallo. ILANA: Frühstück? gibt ihm eine Mango. ILANA: Wir haben einen Baum entdeckt. Die sind ziemlich gut. LOCKE: Hab Vielen Dank. ILANA: Ich bin Ilana. LOCKE: auf sich selbst John. hinter sich Sind das eure Boote? sieht zwei große Auslegerkanus oben am Strand liegen. ILANA: Nein. Die waren schon hier. Es waren drei, aber der Pilot und irgendso eine Frau sind damit weggefahren. Keiner hat was gewusst. Abgehauen mitten in der Nacht. LOCKE: Der Pilot, mit dem ihr hergeflogen seid? ILANA: Ja. Ganz genau. LOCKE: Habt ihr eine Passagierliste? ILANA: Seufzt Da musst du Caesar fragen. beißt von der Mango ab. LOCKE: Mmm. grinsend Eine so gute Mango hab ich noch nie gegessen. ILANA: Ernst Niemand kann sich mehr erinnern, dass du an Bord warst. LOCKE: Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern. ILANA: Und an was erinnerst du dich? LOCKE: An 'ne ganze Menge. ILANA: Auch warum du so feine Kleidung trägst? LOCKE: Nein, aber ich hätte eine Idee. ILANA: Hartnäckig Bitte. Erzähl. LOCKE: Diesen Anzug sollte ich wohl auf meinem Begräbnis tragen. ILANA: Wie bitte? LOCKE: Du wolltest wissen woran ich mich erinnere. Ich erinnere mich an den Tod. geht. John steht weiter am Strand und denkt nach. ---- Rad-Raum. Das Rad wackelt und klappert. Es scheint, als würde es von der anderen Seite bewegt werden. Hinter dem Rad ist ein helles grünes Licht zu sehen. CHRISTIAN: Viel Glück, John. ergreift eine der Radspeichen und stemmt sein ganzes Gewicht dagegen. Das Rad schlingert scheppernd nach vorne und wirft John gegen die Wand. Das Licht, das hinter dem Rad hervorkommt, wird heller und erhellt bald den ganzen Raum. Locke schaut überrascht zu Christian. CHRISTIAN: Grüß meinen Sohn. LOCKE: Wer ist dein Sohn? lautes Geräusch, das Licht wird immer heller, und plötzlich-- ---- sich Locke in einer Wüste wieder. Er öffnet die Augen und der Schmerz seines gebrochenen Beins kommt wieder durch, er schreit laut auf. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und übergibt sich. Tunesien spuckt aus seinem Mund in den Sand und schreit laut auf, als er sein Bein sieht. LOCKE: Aah! bei sich sieht Locke einen Pfahl mit einer Kamera darauf angebracht. Er verfolgt das Kabel, das daran angebracht ist. Viele weitere Kameras sind auf den Wüstensand gerichtet, die Kabel führen tief in die Wüste. Er schreit laut. LOCKE: Wenn mich jemand sehen kann, dann helft mir bitte! versucht sich umzudrehen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. LOCKE: Aah! Aah! ---- ist inzwischen Nacht. Locke befindet sich noch immer auf dem Wüstenboden. Plötzlich kört man ein herankommendes Auto, helle Scheinwerfer sind zu sehen. Locke versucht wieder sich zu drehen und zu winken. LOCKE: Hey! Hallo, Hey! Hey! als der Wagen ihn scheinbar überfahren will, bremst er abrupt ab und kommt zum stehen. Vier bewaffnete Männer steigen aus MANN #1: هذا هو Das ist er! MANN #1: يالا Los MANN #2: ارفع ارفع Halt an, Halt an MANN #1: يالا Los MANN #2: لا تخليه يسير Lass ihn nicht auftreten MANN #1: ساعدني Helf mir LOCKE: Aah! Aah! Gott! Aah! MANN #2: امسكوه على اليمين Halt ihn hier rechts MANN #1: ودوه على السيارة Bring ihn zum Auto MANN #2: ارميه في السيارة Leg ihn ins Auto LOCKE: Aah! MANN #3: حاسب حاسب Pass auf, Pass auf MANN #2: قفل السيارة Mach das Auto zu LOCKE: Aah! Aah! ---- Ein kleines Krankenhaus, mit nur 8 Betten. Drei Männer mit Turban tragen Locke rein. MANN: هذا هو الرجل.. اللي بقولكم عليه Das ist der Mann.. Wovon ich erzählt habe! LOCKE: Aah! Gott! Doktor steht gerade bei einem anderen Patienten, schaut auf und geht zu Locke und den Männern. LOCKE: Was ist das hier? Wo bin ich? DOKTOR: ضحى Doha (Arabischer Frauenname) LOCKE: Wo bin ich? Was ist das hier? DOKTOR: جيبوه.. جيبوه لهون Bringt ihn.. bringt ihn hier rüber DOKTOR: شوي شوي.. شوي vorsicht.. vorsicht MANN: اسمع كلام الدكتور Hör auf das, was der Doktor sagt! Männer tragen Locke zum hintersten Bett und legen ihn hin. LOCKE: schreit Aah! schreit und stöhnt. Der Arzt untersucht seinen Kopf und seine Augen. LOCKE: Sir, wo--wo bin ich? Wer sind sie? Arzt nimmt ein par Pillendöschen aus einem Schrank. Er nimmt einige Pillen aus der Dose und gießt ein Glas Wasser ein. LOCKE: Wo bin ich? Können Sie mich verstehen? keucht. DOKTOR: عايشة! Ayesha! (Arabischer Frauenname) Arzt steckt Locke die Tabletten in den Mund und hält ihm das Wasserglas hin. DOKTOR: Schlucken Sie das. stöhnt. DOKTOR: Schlucken Sie. Arzt stellt das Wasser weg und drückt Lockes Munter geschlossen. DOKTOR: عايشة! Ayesha! kann Locke einen dunkelhäutigen Mann hinter einem Vorhang stehen sehen: es ist Matthew Abaddon. LOCKE: Arzt Wo sind wir hier? DOKTOR: شدو، شدو.. شدوه Haltet ihn,.. haltet ihn unten Männer, die Locke rein getragen haben, halten seine Arme unten. LOCKE: Was? Was? Wofür ist das? Nein-- Arzt holt ein Holzstab und steckt ihn Locke zwischen die Zähne. DOKTOR: Drauf beißen. Beißen! schreit gedämpft durch das Holz. Der Arzt schüttet etwas auf Lockes gerbochenes Bein, Locke schreit daraufhin erneut auf, danach tupft er die Wunde wieder ab. Der Arzt hällt Lockes Bein fest, dieser schüttelt den Kopf, kann sich aber nicht weiter bewegen. DOKTOR: عد لثلاثة Ich zähl bis Drei DOKTOR: ثلاثة Drei Arzt zieht an dem Bein, man hört ein lautes Knacken. Locke schaut sich kurz um und verliert dann das Bewusstsein. ---- Eine kleine Lampe auf dem Tisch leuchtet auf einen Mann, der neben Locke sitzt. MANN: John? John, wach auf. LOCKE: Mm. schaut sich um. Sein Bein ist eingegipst und in einer Schlinge nach oben gehoben. MANN: Du hattest einen komplizierten Bruch. Die Ärzte hier haben ihr bestes getan, aber ich hab einen Spezialisten eingeflogen, um dein Bein zu richten. erkennt den Mann als Charles Widmore. Er schenkt Locke ein Glas Wasser ein. WIDMORE: Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen, John. LOCKE: Kennen wir uns? gibt Locke das Glas, er trinkt. WIDMORE: grinst Ja. Ich verstehe, dass du verwirrt bist. Stell dir vor, wie ich mich fühle. Ich hab dich kennengelernt, da war ich 17. Und nach so langer Zeit, sehen wir uns wieder. Nur du hast dich nicht verändert. LOCKE: seufzt Wer sind Sie? das Glas ab WIDMORE: Mein Name ist Charles Widmore. - Sag mir eins, wie lange ist es für dich her, seit... unserem ersten Treffen. Als du in unser Lager marschiert bist, um Richard zu sprechen? LOCKE: Vier Tage. WIDMORE: lächelt Das ist unfassbar. LOCKE: Die Kamera in der Wüste gehört dir? WIDMORE: Ja. LOCKE: Wieso hast du mich da erwartet? WIDMORE: Weil da der Ausgang ist. Ich hatte Angst, dass Benjamin dich täuscht und du die Insel verlassen würdest, so wie er es mit mir gemacht hat. Ich war ihr Anführer. LOCKE: Der Anderen? WIDMORE: Es sind nicht Andere für mich. Es sind meine Leute. Wir haben die Insel beschützt, mit friedlichen Mitteln, über drei Jahrzehnten. Doch dann wurde ich vertrieben... von ihm... genauso wie du. LOCKE: Nein. Ben war garnicht mehr da, als ich die Insel verlassen habe. Ich-- ich... Ich bin freiwillig gegangen. Ich... wurde nicht vertrieben. WIDMORE: Warum... Wieso hast du das getan? Pause Du willst sie zurückbringen... die, die weg sind. LOCKE: Schluchzt Nein. WIDMORE: Ich verstehe, dass du mich anlügst. Wirklich. Aber ich muss dir etwas sagen. Deine Freunde, die zurückgekehrt sind - sind bereits drei Jahre wieder hier. LOCKE: Drei Jahre? WIDMORE: Sie führen wieder normale Leben. reicht John eine Zeitung. WIDMORE: Doch sie alle haben nie verraten, was wirklich mit ihnen geschehen ist. [Locke schaut die Zeitung an, ein London Daily Tribune vom 13. Januar 2005. Schlagzeile: OCEANIC SIX: SURVIVORS RECIEVE HEROES WELCOME. Locke legt sie Zeitung nieder.] LOCKE: Ich muss sie zurück bringen. WIDMORE: Dann werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich zu unterstützen. steht auf und möchte gehn. LOCKE: Wieso? bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. WIDMORE: "Wieso"? LOCKE: Wieso hilfst du mir? WIDMORE: Weil ein Krieg heraufzieht, John. Und du musst auf der Insel sein, wenn er beginnt, sonst gewinnt die falsche Seite. Akt 3 spielen und schreien rum LOCKE: "Jeremy Bentham"? WIDMORE: Ein englischer Philosoph. Deine Eltern haben bei deinem Namen Humor bewiesen, dem wollte ich nicht nachstehn? Das Geld sollte eine Weile reichen. Das Telefon funktioniert in der ganzen Welt. Wenn du mich sprechen willst, egal weswegen, wähl die 23. Die Mappe enthält alles was du über deine Leute wissen musst. Alles über die, die die Insel verlassen haben. öffnet die Mappe und entdeckt ein Foto von Sayid LOCKE: Hast du sie überwachen lassen? WIDMORE: Die Zukunft der Insel liegt mir sehr am Herzen, John. Du hast Recht, sie werden überwacht. Du solltest mich da raushalten, sie werden nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen sein, sie haben zu lange Benjamins Lügen gehört. LOCKE: Und woher kann ich wissen, dass du nicht lügst? WIDMORE: Ich wollte dich nie töten. Könnte er das selbe sagen? lächelt Du traust mir immernoch nicht. LOCKE: Du hast uns eine Gruppe Killer und eine Schiffsladung C-4 auf die Insel geschickt. Das ist nicht gerade "Vertrauensbildend". WIDMORE: Linus musste verschwinden... damit du an die Reihe kommst. LOCKE: Genau. WIDMORE: Die Insel ist auf dich angewiesen. Und zwar schon seit langer Zeit. LOCKE: Warum hältst du mich für so besonders? WIDMORE: Du bist es einfach. hört ein Auto bremsen WIDMORE: Ah. Dein Streitwagen ist da. LOCKE: Er sagte, ich würde sterben. WIDMORE: Wie war das? LOCKE: Richard Alpert. Er sagte, ich müsste sterben, um sie zurückzuholen. WIDMORE: Ich weiß nicht, wieso er das gesagt hat, aber ich achte darauf, dass es nicht passiert. Das ist Matthew Abaddon. Er bringt dich überall hin und beschützt dich vor jedem der dir Böses will. ABADDON: Mr. Locke. WIDMORE: Viel Glück, John, und Viel Erfolg. ---- zu dem Auto, das Abaddon fährt ABADDON: Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, Mr. Locke, dann sagen Sie es mir. Egal was. Soll ich jemanden aus Ihrer Vergangenheit ausfindig machen? Die ganze Welt hält Sie für tot, Mr. Locke. Irgendjemand wird sich doch freuen Sie zu sehen. LOCKE: Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mit mir sprechen. ABADDON: Wie Sie wünschen. Schafherde geht über die Straße, Abaddon stoppt. ABADDON: Wir sind schon fast am Flughafen, also sagen Sie mir, wohin wir als erstes fliegen. LOCKE: Santo Domingo. Domingo, Dominikanische Republik Mann schreit auf spanisch FRAU: Andale! Gespräche, Hammerschläge, Geräusch einer Säge SAYID: Espera. Necesito terminar este techo. Paseme otra viga. MANN: Hey, Sayid! Mira! Tienes un visitante. darauf sitzt Sayid mit Locke an einem Tisch. SAYID: Ich fass es nicht. Du verlangst, dass ich zurück gehe? LOCKE: Ich weiß, das hört sich verrückt an, Sayid, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Anders können wir sie nicht retten. SAYID: Ich geh nicht wieder dorthin. Zwei Jahre hat man mich manipuliert, ich dachte ich würde alle beschützen, die auf der Insel sind. LOCKE: Wer hat dich manipuliert? SAYID: Ben. Also, wer manipuliert dich, John? LOCKE: Das ist meine Idee, niemand hat mir das gesagt. Ich kenne dich, Sayid. Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, dass wir die Insel niemals hätten verlassen dürfen. SAYID: John, nur weil ich die Insel verlassen habe konnte ich endlich die Frau heiraten, die ich liebe. Neun Monate haben wir zusammen gelebt -- die besten neun Monate meines Lebens. Das weiß ich in meinem Herzen. auf Spanisch LOCKE: Und wo ist sie jetzt? SAYID: Sie wurde ermordet. LOCKE: Uh... Das...Das tut mir leid. SAYID: Wieso willst du wirklich zurück? Ist es, weil du nirgendwo anders hinkannst? LOCKE: Falls du deine Meinung änderst, ich wohne unter dem Namen "Jeremy Bentham" im Westerfield Hotel in L.A. . SAYID: Und falls du deine Meinung änderst, darfst du gerne wieder kommen und etwas wirklich Gutes tun. Leb wohl, John. ---- York, NY LOCKE: Sie haben gefragt, ob sie jemand für mich ausfindig machen können. ABADDON: Ja, hatte ich. LOCKE: Ihr Name ist Helen - Helen Norwood - und sie wohnt in Los Angeles. ABADDON: Ist sie 'ne alte Freundin von Ihnen. Schulglocke leutet LOCKE: Helfen sie mir auszusteigen. ABADDON: Also das ist der Sohn von Michael Dawson, hm? LOCKE: Ja. ABADDON: Ziemlich groß geworden. WALT: Ähh, Ich bin gleich wieder da. JUNGE: Alles klar. WALT: Ich bin gleich wieder da. JUNGE: Alles klar. ABADDON: Ich werde sie beide kurz allein lassen. WALT: Hi, John. LOCKE: Hallo, Walt. WALT: Was ist passiert? LOCKE: Eine Beinverletzung. Du wirkst nicht überrascht mich zu sehen. WALT: Ich träume sehr oft von dir. Du warst auf der Insel, du hast einen Anzug getragen, um dich herum waren vele Menschen. Sie wollten dir weh tun, John. LOCKE: Gut, dass es nur Träume sind. WALT: Ist mein Dad... ist er wieder auf der Insel? Ich hab ihn seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich dachte mir, dass er wieder zurück ist. LOCKE: Ähm...Ich weiß nur, dass er auf einem Frachter war, in der Nähe der Insel. WALT: Warum wolltest du mich sehen? LOCKE: Ich wollte mich überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht. WALT: Ja. Es geht mir ganz gut. Okay, ich geh dann jetzt. Es war schön dich zu sehen. LOCKE: Ja. Pass auf dich auf. geht. ABADDON: Sie haben ihn nicht eingeladen mitzukommen. LOCKE: Er hat genug durchgemacht. ABADDON: Das sind 0 von 2, Mr. Locke. Vielleicht hab ich was falsch verstanden, aber ich dachte sie müssen alle zurück bringen. LOCKE: Ich muss nur einen überzeugen. Und wenn ich das schaffe, werden die anderen folgen. Vielleicht hab ich was falsch verstanden, aber ich dachte, sie sind mein Fahrer. Akt 4 Rosa, CA zwitschern LOCKE: Hallo, Hugo. HURLEY: Also hast du's nicht geschafft, hä? LOCKE: Wie bitte? HURLEY: Du hast es nicht geschafft. Ist kein Ding. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Du bist übrigens nicht der erste, der mich besucht. Was machsten in dem Rollstuhl? LOCKE: Uh, ich hab mir das Bein gebrochen, bei einem Sturz. HURLEY: War das die Todesursache? LOCKE: Hugo, ich bin nicht tot. HURLEY: Ich versteh schon. LOCKE: Nein wirklich nicht, ich bin lebendig. HURLEY: einer nahestehenden Krankenschwester zu Hey, Susie, sprech ich grad mit 'nem Kerl in 'nem Rollstuhl ? SUSIE: Ja. springt erschrocken auf und tritt zurück.. HURLEY: Moment, Alter. Was willst du hier? LOCKE: Ich will, dass du mit mir auf die Insel zurück kommst. HURLEY: Warte. Was? LOCKE: Nicht nur du. Alle die, die Insel verlassen haben. HURLEY: Du meinst Jack und Kate-- LOCKE: Ich meine alle. HURLEY: Sorry, Alter, aber wie stellst du dir das vor. Jack ist jetzt Arzt, und--und Sun hat ihr Baby und Kate hat Aaron. leiser Stimme HURLEY: Alter, bleib ruhig. Nich' gucken. Wir werden beobachtet. dreht sich um und sieht Matthew Abaddon, der am Auto auf ihn wartet. HURLEY: Flüstert Alter! LOCKE: Ach, keine Sorge er ist mit mir da. HURLEY: Was?! LOCKE: Er ist nur mein Fahrer. Er ist okay. HURLEY: Dieser Kerl ist auf keinem Fall okay. Bei meinem ersten Aufenthalt hier, war er da und sagte er würde für Oceanic arbeiten. Er ist böse! Wenn du ihm vertraust, bist du verloren. LOCKE: Bitte, jetzt hör doch erstmal zu. HURLEY: Nein, nein, nein! Ich hör dir nicht zu! LOCKE: Hugo, bitte, hör zu! HURLEY: sich die Ohren zu und singt La, la, la, laaaaaa. Ich will wieder rein. Ich will wieder rein! PFLEGERIN: Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut LOCKE: Hugo-- HURLEY: Nein, ich geh nirgendwo hin mit dir ! Geh weg! Leb wohl! Geh weg von hier! PFLEGER: Ganz ruhig. Komm mit, es ist alles gut. Wir gehen rein. ---- ABADDON: Das war Besuch Nummer Drei. Wenn Sie nicht bald erfolgreicher werden, Mr. Locke, dann kriegen wir alle ernste Probleme. den Motor an LOCKE: Sagen Sie, was genau tuen Sie eigentlich für Mr. Widmore, Matthew? schällt den Motor ab. ABADDON: Also sind Sie endlich bereit zu reden, ja? John... Ich war Pfleger in 'nem Krankenhaus nach ihrem Unfall. Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich behaupten, dass Sie das nicht mehr wissen? Und dass ich ihnen geraten habe auf den Walkabout zu gehen, und dass dieser Walkabout Sie in das Flugzeug gebracht hat, das auf der Insel abgestürzt ist? LOCKE: Nein. Das weiß ich noch. ABADDON: Ich helfe Menschen, dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie sein sollen. Das tue ich für Mr. Widmore. den Motor wieder an ---- Angeles, CA KATE: Die Antwort ist Nein. LOCKE: Kate, ich glaube du verstehst das nicht-- KATE: Doch, du hast mir ja alles erklärt. Es sterben alle auf der Insel, sollte ich nicht wieder zurückkehren. Und die Antwort ist Nein. LOCKE: Warum? Sind sie dir vollkommen egal? KATE: Warst du mal richtig verliebt? LOCKE: Was? KATE: Ich hab oft über dich nachgedacht. Ich dachte daran, wie du auf keinen Fall die Insel verlassen wolltest. Irgendwann ist es mir klar geworden. Das war so, weil du nie jemanden geliebt hast. LOCKE: Das ist nicht richtig. Ich habe jemanden geliebt... vor langer Zeit. Ihr Name war Helen. KATE: Was ist passiert? LOCKE: Naja... Es hat--es hat nicht funktioniert. KATE: Und wieso nicht? LOCKE: Ich hatte Wut in mir. Und ich war... ich war besessen. KATE: Und was hat sich geändert. ---- ABADDON: Darf ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: Schluchzt Haben Sie sie gefunden? ABADDON: Wen gefunden? LOCKE: Helen Norwood--die Frau, die Sie ausfindig machen sollten. ABADDON: Nein, keine Spur, tut mir Leid. schluchzt In drei Jahren kann viel passiern. Vielleicht hat sie geheiratet, den Namen gewechselt, vielleicht ist sie weggezogen. LOCKE: Sie konnten jeden aufspüren! Jeden einzelnen. Sayid war irgendwo am Ende der Welt, aber Sie können Helen nicht finden, weil sie umgezogen ist? Sie helfen Menschen, dorthin zu gelangen, wo sie sein sollen? Ich muss zu Helen gelangen. ---- Monica, CA fern ist Donner zu hören LOCKE: Was ist passiert? ABADDON: Sie ist an 'nem Gehirnaneurysma gestorben. Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: Sie hat mich geliebt. Wenn ich nur... Schluchzt wir hätten zusammen sein können. ABADDON: Möglicherweise schon. Aber es hätte nichts geändert, sie wäre trotzdem tot. LOCKE: Ganz sicher? ABADDON: Helen ist dort, wo sie sein soll. So traurig es ist, ihr Weg endet hier. Und ihr Weg, vollkommenegal, was tun oder getan haben, führt Sie zur Insel. LOCKE: Das hört sich so an, als wäre alles unvermeidbar? ABADDON: Mr. Widmore sagte Richard Alpert hat ihren Tod vorausgesagt. Also was ist es. Ist es unvermeidbar oder Ihre Wahl? LOCKE: Glauben Sie ich wäre gern tot? Wieso sollte ich... warum sollte ich mich für den Tod entscheiden? ABADDON: Hey... Ich bin nur der Fahrer. feuert auf Matthew, der am Kofferraum des Wagens steht. LOCKE: Matthew! Schüsse. Abaddon fällt tot um. LOCKE: Uhh! Aah! Aah! startet den Motor, reifen quitschen und er fährt los. An der nächsten Kreuzung kracht er in ein anders Auto und wird bewusstlos. Akt 5 tief ein STIMME ÜBER SPRECHANLAGE: Dr. Ambrows auf die Intensivstation. Dr. Ambrows kommen Sie sofort auf die Intensivstation. Dr. Jankens kommen Sie bitte in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Jankens bitte sofort in die Notaufnahme. tief ein JACK: Was willst du hier? LOCKE: Jack, wie hast du mich gefunden? JACK: Du hattest einen Autounfall und man hat dich in mein Krankenhaus gebracht. Was willst du hier? LOCKE: Wir müssen wieder zurück. JACK: Lacht Natürlich. Klar müssen wir das. LOCKE: Die Menschen auf der Insel brauchen unsere Hilfe. Wir müssen zurückkehren. JACK: Weil es unser Schicksal ist? Wie oft hast du noch vor mir das zu sagen? LOCKE: Wieso erkennst du es nicht, hä? Es gibt so viele Krankenhäuser und man bringt mich ausgerechnet hier hin. Glaubst du nicht, dass das Schicksal ist? JACK: Dein Unfall war nun mal im Westen von Los Angeles. Dass du in mein Krankenhaus gebracht wurdest ist nicht Schicksal, sondern einfach Wahrscheinlichkeit! LOCKE: Nein. Du verstehst das nicht. Das war kein Unfall. Jemand hat versucht, mich zu töten. JACK: Warum? Warum sollte dich jemand töten wollen? LOCKE: Weil sie verhindern wollen, dass ich es schaffe. Sie wollen mich aufhalten. Sie versuchen meine Rückkehr auf die Insel zu verhindern, weil ich wichtig bin. JACK: Hast du schon mal einen Moment daran gedacht, dass diese Vorstellung, dass du was besonderes bist, nicht real ist? Und dass du vielleicht alles andere, als wichtig bist. Was wäre, wenn du nur ein einsamer alter Mann bist, der auf 'ner Insel abgestürzt ist. Mehr nicht. Leb wohl, John. LOCKE: Dein Vater lässt dich grüßen. JACK: Was? LOCKE: Der Mann, der mir gesagt hat, bewege die Insel, der mir gesagt hat, wie ich euch zurückbringen soll, er wollte, dass ich seinen Sohn grüße. Sayids Vater kommt nicht in Frage und Hurleys Vater war es nicht, bleibst nur noch du. Er sagte, sein Name wäre Christian. JACK: Mein... Mein Vater ist tot. LOCKE: Also, tot hat er nicht ausgesehen. JACK: laut Er ist vor drei Jahren in Australien gestorben. Ich habe ihn in den Sarg gelegt! Er ist tot. LOCKE: Jack, bitte, du musst einfach zurück! Nur du bist in der Lage die anderen davon zu überzeugen. Du musst mir helfen! Es ist deine Bestimmung! JACK: John, es ist vorbei! Es ist erledigt! Wir sind jetzt hier, und wir waren niemals wichtig. Also... lass mich in Ruhe. Und lass den Rest von uns auch in Ruhe! schließt die Tür ---- sitzt in seinem Hotelzimmer, schreibt einen Brief und adressiert ihn an Jack. Er wirft das Handy von Widmore in den Müll. Daraufhin steigt er auf einen Tisch, wirft eine Schnur über einen Balken an der Decke, formt mit einem Ende der Schnur eine Schlaufe und steckt seinen Kopf hindurch. Jemand klopft an die Tür. MANN: John? John?! Tür wird aufgebrochen. Es ist Benjamin Linus. BEN: John, was machst du da? schließt die Tür BEN: Warte, bitte. John, hör auf! LOCKE: Wie--Wie hast du mich gefunden? BEN: Sayid wird von mir observiert. Ich lasse alle observieren, damit ihnen nichts passiert. Als du aufgetaucht bist wurde ich angerufen. LOCKE: Wer... Wer... Was willst du hier? BEN: John, jetzt beruhige dich. LOCKE: Was willst du von mir?! BEN: Bitte, ich will helfen-- LOCKE: Antworte auf die Frage! BEN: Ich versuche dich zu beschützen! LOCKE: Mich beschützen? Du hast ihn ermordet. Du hast Abaddon getötet. BEN: Ja. Ja, ich wars. Aber früher oder später hätte er versucht dich zu töten. Ich wollt es dir erklären, aber du bist weggefahren und hattest den Unfall. LOCKE: Wieso? Wieso hast du-- BEN: Weil er zu Charles Widmore gehörte. Er war gefährlich. LOCKE: Nein! Widmore und ich haben uns getroffen. Er hat mich gerettet. BEN: Nein, er hat dich benutzt. Er hat solange gewartet, bis du auftauchst und er will, dass du ihm zeigst, wie er auf die Insel kommt. Ich habe die Insel nur wegen Charles Widmore bewegt! Damit er sie nie wieder aufspüren kann. Ich wollte ihn fern halten, du solltest der Anführer sein. Das kannst du nicht machen. Wenn dir irgendetwas zustößt... John, du hast ja keine Vorstellung, du bist sehr wichtig. Lass mich dir helfen. LOCKE: Mir kann niemand mehr helfen. schnieft Ich... Schnieft Ich bin ein Versager. BEN: Das stimmt nicht, John. LOCKE: Es stimmt! Ich konnte keinen überzeugen. Nicht einer von ihnen kommt zurück mit mir auf die Insel. Ein Anführer ohne Gefolge. BEN: Jack ist bereit dir zu folgen. LOCKE: Was? BEN: Jack hat ein Ticket von Los Angeles nach Sydney gebucht, heute Nacht. Un der Rückflug ist gleich am nächsten Morgen. Was du auch zu ihm gesagt hast, es hat funktioniert. Und wenn du Jack hast, kannst du auch die anderen überzeugen. John... Du darfst nicht sterben. Du hast deine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt. Wir müssen dich auf die Insel bringen, damit du sie erfüllen kannst. Bitte, John. Komm schon. Komm runter. weint. BEN: Ich weiß wir können es schaffen. Bei Sun hast du es noch gar nicht versucht. Fangen wir bei ihr an. LOCKE: Nein. Ich... ich...ich... schnieft Ich habe Jin versprochen, dass ich sie verschone. BEN: Jin hat überlebt? LOCKE: Ja. Ja, aber sie soll es nicht wissen, er-- er wollte, dass ich ihr sage, dass seine Leiche angespült worden ist. Und, uh, er gab mir seinen Ehering, als Beweis. BEN: Na gut. Versprochen ist versprochen. weint LOCKE: Danke. BEN: Das hab ich gern gemacht. Komm schon. Komm mit. Ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen. schnappt nach Luft. BEN: Wir müssen sie erstmal alle zusammen bringen... Was wir dann machen, weiß ich nicht, aber uns fällt was ein. LOCKE: Ich weiß, was wir dann machen. Es gibt eine Frau hier in Los Angeles. BEN: Eine Frau? LOCKE: Ja. Ich weiß nicht genau wo sie ist, aber irgendwie werden wir sie schon finden. Ihr Name ist--- ist... Eloise Hawking. BEN: Eloise Hawking? Sicher? LOCKE: Ja, Ja. Ja, wieso? Kennst du sie? BEN: Ja, John. Ich kenne sie. erwürgt John LOCKE: Aah! Akt 6 Schatten eines aufgehängten Körpers wird an die Wand geworfen. Ben reinigt Johns Apartement, versucht alle Beweise für ein Verbrechen zu beseitigen. Bevor er geht, dreht er sich zu John um. BEN: Du wirst mir fehlen, John. Da bin ich mir sicher. ---- der Insel. John läuft durch die Türe des Büros, das man am Anfang sehen konnte. Darin sitzt Caesar und liest in den Akten. LOCKE: Dieses Symbol da: Es gehört zu einer Organisation, die sich Dharma-Initiative nennt. Vor einer Weile haben sie hier Experimente durchgeführt. CAESAR: Woher wissen Sie das? LOCKE: Ich war mehr als 100 Tage auf dieser Insel. Ich weiß eine Menge. CAESAR: 100 Tage? Also waren Sie schon vor dem Absturz hier. LOCKE: Nein. Ich hab die Insel... verlassen. CAESAR: Und wie lange ist das her? LOCKE: lächelt Zeitangaben würden Sie nur... verwirren. CAESAR: Und wie... sind Sie wieder hier gelandet? LOCKE: Um ehrlich zu sein, das kann ich mir selbst nicht richtig erklären. CAESAR: Okay, John Locke... Ich kann mir auch etwas nicht erklären. Vielleicht können Sie mir weiter helfen. LOCKE: Ich will es gerne versuchen. CAESAR: Im Flugzeug, saß ich nur durch den Gang getrennt neben 'nen dicken lockigen Kerl. Als die Maschine anfing zu vibrieren--sehr stark zu vibrieren--gab es ein lautes Geräusch und ein helles Licht. Und plötzlich war der Dicke mit den Locken... einfach nicht mehr da. Das meine ich so, wie ich es sage. Und er war nicht der einzige. Einige von uns haben das bei anderen auch beobachtet. Also Mr. John Locke... irgendeine Idee was passiert sein könnte? LOCKE: Vielleicht... weiß ich jetzt, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Aber dazu müsste ich zuerst meine Freunde finden. Haben Sie eine--Passagierliste? CAESAR: Nein. Der Pilot hat sie mitgenommen, als er weg ist. LOCKE: Und sind alle da? Habt ihr mit allen gesprochen, außer denen, die verschwunden sind? CAESAR: Ja, mit allen außer den Verletzten. LOCKE: "Was für Verletzte?" ---- schaut die verletzten Passagiere an, bleibt bei einem Schlafenden stehen. CAESAR: Kennen Sie ihn? LOCKE: Ja. Dieser Mann ist mein Mörder. O S T ---- Überarbeitet von Lars° en:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham transcript Category:Transcripte